Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Better Late Than Never's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Better Late Than Never and Other Stories US episodes. Better Late Than Never and Other Stories *In Better Late Than Never, Edward puffs over the bridge, hauling a flatbed with Trevor on it, and a caboose coupled behind, passing a Breakdown Train and some freight cars. And when Henry follows with his three coaches, Edward follows with two coaches, six freight cars, and a caboose. When Thomas, Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice are running late, due to Henry being delayed, they arrive late at a station to meet Bertie the Bus. When Thomas complains about the Main Lines going along the viaduct and blaming Sir Topham Hatt's workmen, Thomas arrives at another station, just to meet James, who arrives with his three coaches, boxcar, and caboose. Luckily for poor James, Thomas is a guaranteed connection for James, before setting off with his four coaches, only to meet Bertie, who is broken down. When Bertie's passengers get on board Thomas's four coaches, Thomas speeds onward home to get help at the next station, and after getting Bertie's passengers home safely, Thomas gets Becky, another coach, and goes back to work with Bertie, who feels much better. *In Pop Goes The Diesel, Duck takes three coaches for Henry, but gets all eleven freight cars and a caboose shunted together, then goes past Henry, Gordon, and James with a freight train. Duck later tricks a visitor named Devious Diesel into trying to take nine freight cars from a siding, only to fail, and clearing the mess up with the Breakdown Train, after Duck leaves, hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. After teased by Billy and Emery Elizabeth from TonyGoldWing72's engine forms and the foolish freight cars, Diesel decides to sulk in the shed. *In Diesel's Devious Deeds, Diesel, sulking, is shunting several freight cars into their rightful places, before Duck bumps a freight car away. Diesel decides to tell lies about Duck by talking to the foolish freight cars, who tease poor Henry, Gordon, and James, who send poor Duck away, after he takes five freight cars and a caboose into a siding, leaving poor Billy and Emery Elizabeth, who are shocked, to feel worried. *In A Close Shave for Duck, Duck helps Edward with seven freight cars and a caboose up Gordon's hill, but gets chased by Edward's foolish freight cars, and pulls them along the line toward James, who is hauling three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose out of the station. As Duck nearly crashes into James's train, he crashes into a Barber's shop, and comes off the rails. As Thomas arrives with the Breakdown train to save Duck, he pulls the freight cars away, and pulls Duck out of the Barber's shop, leaving Duck to come home, and please Henry, Gordon, James, Thomas, Percy, Emery Elizabeth, and Billy. *In Gordon Takes A Dip, Henry passes Gordon, hauling four freight cars and a caboose, but later pulls three coaches, leaving Gordon to land in a ditch, and get pulled out by James and Henry. *In Down the Mine, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice tease Gordon and his nine freight cars about falling into a ditch. Thomas leaves his coaches at a station, then goes off to a mine for some freight cars, but falls down a mine, leaving Gordon to pull him out of a hole in the mine. *In The Runaway, Thomas feels sick, and gets taken to the works on Edward's flatbed and caboose, with Edward pulling. As Duck happily takes Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatirce out for a run, Thomas returns home to collect his five coaches that Duck is pulling. Thomas overruns a platform at a station, but learns to be extra, then finds that his fireman is ill, leaving a relief man to take his place. As a relief fireman couples up Thomas to his five coaches, he forgets about Thomas's handbrake. As Henry arrives with his three coaches and passengers, Thomas sets off at a high speed, leaving Henry and his passengers behind, and gets saved by Harold and an Inspector. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy